This invention relates to encapsulated construction modules such as shielding panels, bricks and other the like including molded plastic material having an interior filled with a shielding media and method of making same.
The prior art includes containers for housing radio active material which are thereafter wrapped with plastic material. Also bricks filled with lead pellets have been provided. Such soft bricks are beanbag designs filled with lead pellets. Such bricks are useful for packing around objects such as pipes, but they are not well suited to wall construction. Furthermore, lead pellets do not have the density of solid lead, so they offer reduced shielding. At joints between the soft bricks, radiation leakage is even more pronounced. Moreover, contact with shielding material such as lead should be avoided so that the molded plastic form protects against contact by the individual with the shielding material. The plastic encapsulating material also avoids contamination of the shielding material because the smooth surface is easily decontaminated and contact with liquid wastes, for example, is avoided.
Accordingly, it is an important object of this invention to provide a molded encapsulating plastic form containing shielding material in order to facilitate manufacture and protect against contact with the shielding material while providing a surface which is easily decontaminated.